funkofandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy
King Candy is number 4 in Pop! Wreck-It Ralph. He is from the Wreck-It Ralph franchise. Background King Candy is shown at first to be a benevolent and generous king, giving lots of candy toward the characters of Sugar Rush. But this is none other than just an illusion of his true personality, which is tyrannical, manipulative, deceptive, and egocentric. This may be partly a result of the intense jealousy he held against RoadBlasters when it proved to be more popular than his original game. Turbo is also more determined to keep himself in power at any costs, even if it means manipulating others to an extent that will put them in harm's place. King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the movie, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As his true self (Turbo), he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, he became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the movie portrays him as wacky and fun, his true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an intelligent and villainous mastermind whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to Sour Bill, he'll do anything to stop Vanellope from racing. This was proven when Turbo tried to murder Vanellope on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It's traits like these that makes Turbo a virus, what video game characters acknowledge as dangerous threats that can spread and control other games with ease. Like most Disney villains, Turbo is incredibly power-hungry; this is shown when he turns into a monstrous Cy-Bug and plans to take over every game in the arcade, because he has the ultimate power to assimilate. Even though he was a strict ruler, he was apparently loved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed definite respect for him, with the obvious exception of Vanellope. However, the praise was, in reality, artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant. Bill was the only other character in the movie to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush. Not only that, the king trusted Bill enough to actually inform him that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch. Aside from his dark, yet funny, nature, Turbo also proves to be very manipulative. He was able to convince Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of sadism, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, yelling "End of the line, glitch!". This was also shown when he stated killing Ralph would be for fun then gratitude, and when he attempted to kill Ralph he took immense pleasure in doing so. He also forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming, "Let's watch her die together, shall we?!". History * The Wreck-It Ralph Pop!s were released in 2013. Oddly enough, they are not apart of the Pop! Disney line. * His Pop! box is different than Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix representing that her and Vanellope are from the game, Fix-It Felix Jr. and they are from Sugar Rush. Turbo has the same box color as Ralph and Felix but the reason is unknown. Category:Pop! Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Pop!s Released In 2013 Category:Figures Category:Disney